What could have been
by Doctor Dro
Summary: Ever wonder how Keitaro asked Naru to marry him?


Disclaimer: Love Hina, it's plot and characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu.  
  
The story comes between Hinata 121 and 122. I'm not really bent on making this funny. It's my first time and I'm just typing down what my mind tells me so please bear with me.  
  
----------  
  
It's 6:00am. The dawn is breaking and we see two figures on the rooftop of the Hinatasou sitting close to each other, watching the sun start to cast it's light over the town below.  
  
"Naru, it's funny how today seems to be different, and yet, somehow, it feels the same."  
  
"Baka. what are you saying Keitaro?!" landing a slap to the guy's head at the same time. "After what happened last night, this is how you start our new day together?!"  
  
"That's not what I mean." Keitaro scratching his head. "I guess I'm just wondering how everything would be like after last night. Speaking of which, you really surprised me with that thing you pulled off at the old inn."  
  
"And what are you trying to say?!" In the usual, irritated tone that only Naru can let out.  
  
"No. I didn't mean."  
  
"Hmph! I would've kicked you off this roof if only Ken didn't pair us up last chapter! However, I already have admitted my feelings for you and I don't have any plans of withdrawing that."  
  
Keitaro turns his face towards her, revealing a smile that extends from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you smiling at?!"  
  
"I guess that means less bruises from you huh?"  
  
"I guess so. But don't try to pull off any of your old antics on me or any on any of the other girls in that case. I might not be able to hold back on you if ever. And besides, Motoko is still bound to break your back if ever you decide on going back to becoming the pervert you were."  
  
"You know I'm not like that, not intentionally, at least. I have you now, anyway." Blurted Keitaro with a sly grin.  
  
"Idiot! Just because I'm with you now doesn't mean you can do as you please! What is it with you?!"  
  
"Eh. he, he., I didn't mean to put it that way."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Hey Kitsune." Keitaro says, relieved from the topic.  
  
"And what are you two lovebirds doing up so early in the morning?"  
  
"Good morning Kitsune. Keitaro woke me up so we could watch the sunrise together." Greeted Naru.  
  
"I never knew you had that in you, Keitaro. You're not the type who'd."  
  
"Aw come on Kitsune." he interrupted. "Nobody gave me a chance to show this side of me. You're either too busy trying to cheat me off my money or I'm off running away from Motoko or Su, and you too!" turning to Naru.  
  
"I only beat you up when you do something stupid." was the reply.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"Is Urashima harassing you two?" came the voice of Motoko.  
  
"Hello Motoko!" was the reply in unison.  
  
"You seem to have been up early. I'm usually the first one here."  
  
"Well, Naru and I just came up to watch the."  
  
"Sunrise." Continued Naru. "If you keep repeating why we're up here to everyone who comes around, we'll never be able to leave this roof!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!!!" came a voice from below.  
  
"Wow. I hope Shinobu has something good for breakfast this morning." Keitaro spilled while helping his girlfriend down the roof.  
  
"Girlfriend?!!!"  
  
"Wha...?! That didn't come from me!"  
  
"I thought I heard somebody say I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Are you not?!"  
  
"I guess I am. he he. Sorry, I need to reprogram my reaction to things."  
  
"That would be the day." murmured Keitaro.  
  
"What did you say?! Keitaro, are you doubting me?!"  
  
"Er, no.! I guess I'm just not used to having you this way with me."  
  
"Hmph! Can we go down and have breakfast already?"  
  
"Okay. but. can I get a kiss first.?"  
  
"Not so fast mister slick. Just because I gave you one last night doesn't mean you can go asking as much as you want."  
  
"Aw, alright."  
  
Keitaro and Naru pretty much spend the next three years the same way. Waking up to the sunrise together and going on to Toudai after. Keitaro, like in the Manga turns out to become like Seta, an archaeologist with a bad driving habit and Naru moves on to become a teacher at the University.  
  
We return to find them, three years after, on the same roof, looking at the sunrise.  
  
"Keitaro, things haven't changed pretty much have they?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that. We've both graduated from Toudai and we both have our own jobs. The other girls are already in Tokyo U."  
  
"BUT WE'RE STILL SITTING ON THE SAME ROOF, WATCHING THE SAME SUNRISE FOR THREE YEARS NOW!!!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, Naru. I'm not the one writing the story you know." he laughed  
  
"I wish he'd write something different. this is getting boring."  
  
**Alright. I'll try to liven up the pace. But you two better keep up with the changes.**  
  
"JUST GET US OFF THIS ROOF!"  
  
**Here goes.**  
  
We find Naru and Keitaro inside a posh hotel restaurant, having a dinner date.  
  
"Keitaro, what are we doing in a place like this? Isn't this way out of your budget?"  
  
"Don't worry Naru, I've been saving up for this day for the past few years."  
  
"Really now? And what would be the occasion?"  
  
"Er. I'll get to that a little later on. I wanted to take you someplace quiet so we can talk for a while. I know the guys from Hinatasou will pick up our trail in a bit so I better start talking before they catch up with us."  
  
"Okay, so talk."  
  
"Do you."  
  
"Good evening. What can I get for you two?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Wha. Kitsune, what are you doing here dressed like a waitress?!" remarked Keitaro.  
  
"I was hoping I'd catch a glimpse of the action, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world.!"  
  
"But. but. this is supposed to be between me and Naru.!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You know this will leak out faster than water spills, so why don't you and Naru let me in on a little sneak preview!"  
  
"Kitsune, maybe it's better if you leave me and Keitaro to talk in private just this once." Naru interjected in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Huh? Alright, but just so you know, the whole gang's outside, waiting for some juicy news."  
  
"I don't even have an idea about what Keitaro is planning to tell me!"  
  
"You can be so numb, you know. Oh well, I'll be outside just in case somebody comes short of words."  
  
"Thank you." replied both.  
  
Kitsune heads for the door and we see a couple of faces pressed against the glass trying to catch a glimpse of the action from afar. Su sits on the floor outside, sharing a headset with Shinobu, holding a long range listening device. We close in on both personalities and eavesdrop on the conversation being monitored.  
  
Shinobu: "Hey, that's my earpiece!!!"  
  
Su: "Shhh.!"  
  
"Naru, it's been three years since we officially got together."  
  
We zoom back to where the two lovers are, seated facing each other.  
  
". and ever since that night at the old Inn, my life has been so different. I know I'm not the kind of person who'd talk about serious stuff, but I want you to know that having you in my life has made the most profound change in my person. I can forget Toudai and all my other promises. The reason why I'm here is because of you and there is nobody else I would rather be with."  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
"Naru, I have nothing that would indicate how you've grown in the past three years that we've been together but I hope you feel the same way too. Even before we got together as a couple, I would always question my timing and motives but I never questioned how I feel for you. And now, looking at where we are, I guess it's time I bring this up. We both have stable jobs and can stand up on our own already."  
  
"."  
  
Keitaro stands up, takes a small, black velvet box from his pocket, goes down on a knee and opens it to reveal a finely crafted gold ring with a single diamond sticking out.  
  
"Naru, granny told me that the girl of my promise has always been beside me. I've made up my mind and I'm sure that's where I want you to always be. Will you."  
  
"Creak"  
  
".will you."  
  
"CRASH!!!"  
  
The doors guarding the entrance to the once silent restaurant give way to the weight from the other side with a loud crash. Everybody inside the quaint diner is distracted from their activities and turns to find out what the commotion is all about except for a young man keeling down in front of a young woman. We find the rest of the Hinata girls piled up on the floor by the entrance waiting for a reaction to something they apparently interrupted.  
  
".marry me?"  
  
Naru sat motionless, her eyes fixed on the ring that was being presented to her by this man. Everything was fuzzy for a moment. Would she say yes? Will she say no?  
  
Naru finds herself in the past, watching scenes of her and Keitaro as the years went by. She initially saw him as nothing but a dumb pervert who didn't seem to have any plans in life except to fulfill a childhood promise that he had made. But that changed as the years went by. She found herself playing an important part of his life and she realized how he made his imprint on hers. They would always be together in sadness and in happiness. He never looked at her in a different way even she beat him up most of the time. He was always there no matter what and although she would have rejected the idea before, she realized she was falling in love with him more each day. Her eyes were starting to well with tears and for the first time, she felt her heart speak without consulting her mind.  
  
"Yes!!!" Naru cried, with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Urashima slowly got to his feet, legs wobbling. Naru didn't realize how long it took before she came with the reply. He thought the reply would never come, worse, that she would have said no. But her answer brought him back to reality, or was it? His eyes came to focus on Naru, now standing up, knocking his head like she would on a door.  
  
"Do you have any plans of putting that on?!" she asked him flat.  
  
Keitaro turned his attention to the black box housing the ring on his open palm. He then looked at Naru and pinched her cheek.  
  
"Oh my God, you're real!!! I can't believe this, you're real!!! Tell me this is really happening!!!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Keitaro!!!" shouted Naru, smacking his head with her hand. "You better put that ring on my finger before I change my mind!"  
  
Keitaro was never happier to oblige. 


End file.
